Happy Unbirthday Seaweed Head!
by naruhina8
Summary: For the Gilbert Nightray contest! there's the link


Happy Unbirthday Seaweed Head!

My head rested peacefully nested on a crisp white pillow yet an annoyance in the back of my head was giving me a headache. The sheets that were once straightened to perfection with such a lovely fragrance of lavender clinging onto it were crumbled and twisted across the bed. My body has been in every different possible position there was yet discomfort found it's way to me every time with persistence.

I didn't want to wake up! Another pillow was being squeezed to death by my arms like it's other occupation was a stress ball which was very convenience for me. I sighed as I knew that I had to give up on sleep now knowing it was useless. I slowly rose from the bed straight up as I felt like a zombie waking from it's tumber of a long night rest but the only difference was at least it had plenty of time to sleep, but I should be early to wake up Oz. I rested my hand against my lead head as I felt it would fall off any minute without warning whatsoever.

"Where am I?" The sun's rays shined before me with warmth attaching to it. The soft rustle of the wind created a soft melody. I liked basking out on the sun…wait? My room was always isolated and dark, why would the sun be hitting me like this so easily? I thought waking me up fully. "Wait! Where am I!?" I repeated seeing I was located in the middle of the lawn in the front of the mansion

"Eh!" I shouted worried with embarrassment. No wonder I had a headache! "Is this one of Oz's tricks again?" I muttered gritting my teeth frustrated. Anytime he had a new trick up his sleeve I would be his ginny pig of his experimentation which I always dreaded looking forward to.

I tiled my head slightly up so the powerful sun wouldn't damage my eyesight as much. But the more I looked I realized how much time I been sleeping all this time. I have slept all morning, now my duty as a servant weren't as infilling because I should have been earlier to wake up the master but now it seems he rather play jokes on me today. I ran back into the mansion leaving my bed unattended, afraid everyone was waiting inside waiting on cue when to instating start laughing about the event that took outside.

But it never came because of the fact…_no_ one was there. No maids with matching uniforms walking silently in the hallways, or butlers in the kitchen polishing the silver. Where is everybody? I had to find Oz was my first thought and took action.

I went to his room first, not finding the blond haired boy with dazzling emerald eyes anywhere in sight or he would have stuck out like a sore thumb. After a while when I was about to give up, I remembered a hiding place where he would hide sometimes when we were little. I never knew hide and seek would be a good use of information in this situation but it seemed decent to consider. I walked into the silver-coated spotless kitchen guessing I was probably right and proved me more when I heard knocking inside a cabinet as if they were wanting for an invitation. I stood in front of it with a snicker. Oz would totally pay up this time!

"Oz! I yelled opening the door only to find Alice the stupid rabbit, with a piece of meat between her mouth like a savage. "Oz? Do you amnesia or something? I'm Alice!" She said but it was hard to understand due to the fact she had her mouth full but I was able to translate it to this. I slammed the door back in her face not finding what I wanted. "Hey!" Alice yelled whipping wide open the doors connecting it to my head of a power for a KO. "Heh? You fainted?" was the last words I heard before darkness overcame me.

"Erm..." I muttered a noise as all of my senses came back at once. "So you're finally awake?" A deep voice said only matching the person I knew of perfectly. "Oscar-sama?" I said seeing I was right as his hulky figure stood in front of me as he was sitting in a chair.

"Ah! Gilbert do you remember what happened to you? Alice was saying about you having amnesia or something?" He asked. I stood up straight looking if the stupid rabbit herself was here.

I flinched as pain came to my head again. "You got hurt pretty bad from just a door huh?" Oscar said sounding like he was mocking me and the cause of the accident. I still felt weird when being around Oscar-sama since I did betray the Vessalius dukedom to the Nightray, now I was here again like nothing never occurred, though he still tries to convince me it's fine, it is more like I'm unable to accept his such unending kindness to me it causes me to run, but right now it would seem he would stop me so I stayed put for a little while. He gave me an ice pack to soothe the pain which did.

"Seaweed Head."

I looked up seeing it was Alice standing under the doorframe with her arms folded across her chest. "You're not going crazy are you?" She asked as if it was contagious. "Baka! You're the one you injured me in the first place!" I shouted. "Or because your reflexes are slow" She yelled back ending with her tongue sticking out taunting me. "Then let's see how good you are when I do it to you!" I said but stopped as my head swelled up again.

"Look, I found a note when I was eating the rest of the meat while you were on the floor asleep like a bamboo"

"You kept eating even when I fainted!" I said seeing how unconcerned she was about my well-being but it was more that she was too honest for her sake. "Well you are heavy to carry! But anyway do you want to read it or not?" She said throwing the note onto my lap. I opened it seeing it was some kind of riddle but it wasn't a good one either, since it gave you the answer to it on the bottom.

_Find the Clown! _

_ A.K.A. Break!_

"Is there someone else as stupid as you that you haven't told us yet?" I asked almost believing my own words. "Whatever want to go see the creepy clown or not?" She answered ignoring my comment.

"You're going?" I said surprising since I thought she would carry back on her duties of finishing all of the meat supply.

"Well…to tell the truth" Ha! She did feel sorry for hurting me and wanted to do this was a repay!

"I always wanted to know how Emily talked!" She admitted

"..."

We said goodbye to Oscar as I was reviled that I could go away from him as it made me nervous. The instant we walked out of the room previously the floor was littered with pieces of candy, which was a quota from Break obviously no one else ate this much candy. "So it was from him" I said to myself, Alice didn't reply but rather starting following the candy while eating it. "Don't eat it all!" I said catching up to her. "You just want it all to yourself!" She said putting another candy into her mouth gobbling it in seconds. "You're such a child" I muttered allowing her to do as she pleased. When the candies stopped we had arrived at a door but the creepy thing about it was that it was wide open as it was excepting us from the very start.

Fog swamped the floor crawling under our feet. Alice ran inside enjoying the mysterious atmosphere of it.

"Wait!" I said chasing her. In the middle of the room stood an empty spotlight successfully catching our full attention. I noticed Emily was standing under it looking straight at us. "Who ate all of my candy?" She said as her smile before turned grim. "How can you talk?" Alice asked amazed by this magic trick. "Don't ask me silly questions silly rabbit but I amused you ate them all?"

"Whoa! She can even read minds!" Alice said still naïve. "Boo!" Emily screamed out as puffs of smoke filled the room, blocking our vision. When it finally cleared out stood, Xerxes Break.

"Ha!~ Quite an act wasn't it Emily?" Xerxes said talking to his doll. His red eye looked at us with his light purple hair laid anywhere upon his face with disobedience, of course Emily, his doll joined him, resting on his shoulder. He had a lollipop in his mouth as he always did.

"Did I get you scared hm Gilbert?" Break asked me clearly amused by his performance. I stood quiet. "I take that as a yes~" he told himself. "Are you awake?" Alice said poking Emily in the eye with her finger. "Don't touch Emily like that Alice that's rude" Break said though it seemed he didn't mean it at all. "Yeah you silly rabbit! Stop poking me!" Emily said but Alice responded by poking her more.

I went straight to the point rather than stalking "Why did you send us that note Break?"

"Hm? What note" He said dumbstucked at the mention if it. "The one that said to see the clown" I responded back. "I would never call myself that you already know that Gilbert, It's probably from your master Oz don't ya think?" He answered as he was right. "But why you?" "You ask too many questions, but why not let Emily the fortune teller tell you of your future?" He requested. Alice nodded in approved more like overjoyed she could still see Emily's act.

I can't believe I'm having my cards read by a doll! It seems really silly, yet Alice insisted to the point I broke.

Emily stood on a wooden rounded table with a glass ball within her reach. She casted her coal black eyes on us looking deeply into the object.

"Your future lies before a closed door" Emily said pointing her finger at the door left of us. "I said your future lies before a closed _door"_she repeatedpointing at the same direction again. We stood there confused. Was something supposed to pop out or something? "Just open that door!" She ordered. "Huh?" I said walking to it. I gulped I didn't know why I was hesitating to open it, it wasn't like cats were to fall from it and attack me. "Come on seaweed head open it already!" Alice urgered me tugging at my shirt. "Fine!" I shouted twisting the doorknob into a full circumference and pushing it to its full content.

"Surprise!"

"Huh?" The room was lighted up making it able to see that everyone was inside with party hats on. And when I meant everyone, I meant everybody. All the maids, butlers, Oscar, Ada and the rest of my friends was there standing before me with wide open smiles plastered on their faces. Steamers and banners decorated the walls. On a buffet table laid punch and food on silver platters. "What's going on?" I asked surprised. A person coming from the middle of the crowd came out before me seeing it was Oz himself. "This is your surprise unbirthday Gilbert!" he said smiling. "Do you like it?" He asked giving me a chance to look at the scene again

"I love it Oz" I answered smiling "I knew you would!" Oz said as he was happy his efforts were acknowledged. I finally realized why I woke up outside, and why Alice, Oscar, and Xerxes were there, they were merely trying to stalk me until they were finish with the preparations of my unbirthday. Now I know why this even occurred in the first place by a memory barely showing up to the surface of my mind now

_I lay in my chair frozen day dreamily into my thoughts which scrambled onto every section of my mind, making me confused. _

_"What's the definition of family?" I muttered to myself helplessly. _

_Ever since I could remember Oz and the Vessalius family took me in. I was happy when I learned I would be a servent because I now had a purpose in life. I had…meaning, which made me feel like my own being wasn't a burden to anyone. In deep in my heart I knew like Oz, Ada, and Oscar's bonds would be forever connected by their blood. _

_Compared to them I was just another person they encountered but nothing special like to them. I knew from then now I would be no matter how much the bonds of ours strengthen I still would be alone in the end. But wasn't that were to end like that either way for me?_

_Oz and I were bonded not by our light and innocence, but rather by our shadows and sins. So when Alice appeared she fitted right in with her outgoing personality I couldn't compete with my shy reserved self. I'm afraid that Oz will enter the full light no longer needing his shadow leaving me behind which he would still continue his life._

_I learned later about my real brother Vincent yet when I first met him it didn't feel the same way as it did with the Vessalius family. Though we were by blood, I thought I would now feel how Oz and his sibling were but… _

_"Gilbert?" Oz said scaring me as he was right next to me. _

_"Yes Oz?" I answered kind of glad I would be distracted from thinking such thoughts. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned with me. "Nothing" I said knowing even myself would see the falseness of those words. "You could tell me you know about anything" Oz said trying to be very careful to not pressure me further. _

_"What's family?" I said bluttering it out. _

_"Well it's hard to explain but in simplest terms, its people who you know you could trust people that you always feel like you could be your true self and accepting you" He said smiling._

_"But like me…I'm not blood"_

_"Family doesn't have anything to do with blood whatsoever Gilbert" _

Now I understood what Oz was saying all along. He did this all for me because he saw me depressed. I guess he did have such a soft spot for me after all. I was a part of his…family.

_"_Seaweed Head! I didn't know it was your birthday!" Alice said barging in

"You know it isn't right?" I said correcting her mistake

"Eh? Why is everyone saying that then?"

"They're saying 'unbirthday' you stupid rabbit"

"Group picture!" Oscar cheered as we all hauled up together…as a true family.

Happy Unbirthday Seaweed Head!

My head rested peacefully nested on a crisp white pillow yet an annoyance in the back of my head was giving me a headache. The sheets that were once straightened to perfection with such a lovely fragrance of lavender clinging onto it were crumbled and twisted across the bed. My body has been in every different possible position there was yet discomfort found it's way to me every time with persistence.

I didn't want to wake up! Another pillow was being squeezed to death by my arms like it's other occupation was a stress ball which was very convenience for me. I sighed as I knew that I had to give up on sleep now knowing it was useless.

I slowly rose from the bed straight up as I felt like a zombie waking from it's tumber of a long night rest but the only difference was at least it had plenty of time to sleep, but I should be early to wake up Oz. I rested my hand against my lead head as I felt it would fall off any minute without warning whatsoever.

"Where am I?" The sun's rays shined before me with warmth attaching to it. The soft rustle of the wind created a soft melody. I liked basking out on the sun…wait? My room was always isolated and dark, why would the sun be hitting me like this so easily? I thought waking me up fully. "Wait! Where am I!?" I repeated seeing I was located in the middle of the lawn in the front of the mansion

"Eh!" I shouted worried with embarrassment. No wonder I had a headache! "Is this one of Oz's tricks again?" I muttered gritting my teeth frustrated. Anytime he had a new trick up his sleeve I would be his ginny pig of his experimentation which I always dreaded looking forward to.

I tiled my head slightly up so the powerful sun wouldn't damage my eyesight as much. But the more I looked I realized how much time I been sleeping all this time. I have slept all morning, now my duty as a servant weren't as infilling because I should have been earlier to wake up the master but now it seems he rather play jokes on me today. I ran back into the mansion leaving my bed unattended, afraid everyone was waiting inside waiting on cue when to instating start laughing about the event that took outside.

But it never came because of the fact…_no_ one was there. No maids with matching uniforms walking silently in the hallways, or butlers in the kitchen polishing the silver. Where is everybody? I had to find Oz was my first thought and took action.

I went to his room first, not finding the blond haired boy with dazzling emerald eyes anywhere in sight or he would have stuck out like a sore thumb. After a while when I was about to give up, I remembered a hiding place where he would hide sometimes when we were little.

I never knew hide and seek would be a good use of information in this situation but it seemed decent to consider. I walked into the silver-coated spotless kitchen guessing I was probably right and proved me more when I heard knocking inside a cabinet as if they were wanting for an invitation. I stood in front of it with a snicker. Oz would totally pay up this time!

"Oz! I yelled opening the door only to find Alice the stupid rabbit, with a piece of meat between her mouth like a savage. "Oz? Do you amnesia or something? I'm Alice!" She said but it was hard to understand due to the fact she had her mouth full but I was able to translate it to this.

I slammed the door back in her face not finding what I wanted. "Hey!" Alice yelled whipping wide open the doors connecting it to my head of a power for a KO. "Heh? You fainted?" was the last words I heard before darkness overcame me.

"Erm..." I muttered a noise as all of my senses came back at once. "So you're finally awake?" A deep voice said only matching the person I knew of perfectly. "Oscar-sama?" I said seeing I was right as his hulky figure stood in front of me as he was sitting in a chair.

"Ah! Gilbert do you remember what happened to you? Alice was saying about you having amnesia or something?" He asked. I stood up straight looking if the stupid rabbit herself was here.

I flinched as pain came to my head again. "You got hurt pretty bad from just a door huh?" Oscar said sounding like he was mocking me and the cause of the accident.

I still felt weird when being around Oscar-sama since I did betray the Vessalius dukedom to the Nightray, now I was here again like nothing never occurred, though he still tries to convince me it's fine, it is more like I'm unable to accept his such unending kindness to me it causes me to run, but right now it would seem he would stop me so I stayed put for a little while. He gave me an ice pack to soothe the pain which did.

"Seaweed Head."

I looked up seeing it was Alice standing under the doorframe with her arms folded across her chest. "You're not going crazy are you?" She asked as if it was contagious. "Baka! You're the one you injured me in the first place!" I shouted. "Or because your reflexes are slow" She yelled back ending with her tongue sticking out taunting me. "Then let's see how good you are when I do it to you!" I said but stopped as my head swelled up again.

"Look, I found a note when I was eating the rest of the meat while you were on the floor asleep like a bamboo"

"You kept eating even when I fainted!" I said seeing how unconcerned she was about my well-being but it was more that she was too honest for her sake. "Well you are heavy to carry! But anyway do you want to read it or not?" She said throwing the note onto my lap. I opened it seeing it was some kind of riddle but it wasn't a good one either, since it gave you the answer to it on the bottom.

_Find the Clown! _

_ A.K.A. Break!_

"Is there someone else as stupid as you that you haven't told us yet?" I asked almost believing my own words. "Whatever want to go see the creepy clown or not?" She answered ignoring my comment.

"You're going?" I said surprising since I thought she would carry back on her duties of finishing all of the meat supply.

"Well…to tell the truth" Ha! She did feel sorry for hurting me and wanted to do this was a repay!

"I always wanted to know how Emily talked!" She admitted

"..."

We said goodbye to Oscar as I was reviled that I could go away from him as it made me nervous. The instant we walked out of the room previously the floor was littered with pieces of candy, which was a quota from Break obviously no one else ate this much candy. "So it was from him" I said to myself, Alice didn't reply but rather starting following the candy while eating it.

"Don't eat it all!" I said catching up to her. "You just want it all to yourself!" She said putting another candy into her mouth gobbling it in seconds. "You're such a child" I muttered allowing her to do as she pleased. When the candies stopped we had arrived at a door but the creepy thing about it was that it was wide open as it was excepting us from the very start.

Fog swamped the floor crawling under our feet. Alice ran inside enjoying the mysterious atmosphere of it.

"Wait!" I said chasing her. In the middle of the room stood an empty spotlight successfully catching our full attention. I noticed Emily was standing under it looking straight at us. "Who ate all of my candy?" She said as her smile before turned grim. "How can you talk?" Alice asked amazed by this magic trick. "Don't ask me silly questions silly rabbit but I amused you ate them all?"

"Whoa! She can even read minds!" Alice said still naïve. "Boo!" Emily screamed out as puffs of smoke filled the room, blocking our vision. When it finally cleared out stood, Xerxes Break.

"Ha!~ Quite an act wasn't it Emily?" Xerxes said talking to his doll. His red eye looked at us with his light purple hair laid anywhere upon his face with disobedience, of course Emily, his doll joined him, resting on his shoulder. He had a lollipop in his mouth as he always did.

"Did I get you scared hm Gilbert?" Break asked me clearly amused by his performance. I stood quiet. "I take that as a yes~" he told himself. "Are you awake?" Alice said poking Emily in the eye with her finger. "Don't touch Emily like that Alice that's rude" Break said though it seemed he didn't mean it at all. "Yeah you silly rabbit! Stop poking me!" Emily said but Alice responded by poking her more.

I went straight to the point rather than stalking "Why did you send us that note Break?"

"Hm? What note" He said dumbstucked at the mention if it. "The one that said to see the clown" I responded back. "I would never call myself that you already know that Gilbert, It's probably from your master Oz don't ya think?" He answered as he was right. "But why you?" "You ask too many questions, but why not let Emily the fortune teller tell you of your future?" He requested. Alice nodded in approved more like overjoyed she could still see Emily's act.

I can't believe I'm having my cards read by a doll! It seems really silly, yet Alice insisted to the point I broke.

Emily stood on a wooden rounded table with a glass ball within her reach. She casted her coal black eyes on us looking deeply into the object.

"Your future lies before a closed door" Emily said pointing her finger at the door left of us. "I said your future lies before a closed _door"_she repeatedpointing at the same direction again. We stood there confused. Was something supposed to pop out or something? "Just open that door!" She ordered

. "Huh?" I said walking to it. I gulped I didn't know why I was hesitating to open it, it wasn't like cats were to fall from it and attack me. "Come on seaweed head open it already!" Alice urgered me tugging at my shirt. "Fine!" I shouted twisting the doorknob into a full circumference and pushing it to its full content.

"Surprise!"

"Huh?" The room was lighted up making it able to see that everyone was inside with party hats on. And when I meant everyone, I meant everybody. All the maids, butlers, Oscar, Ada and the rest of my friends was there standing before me with wide open smiles plastered on their faces. Steamers and banners decorated the walls.

On a buffet table laid punch and food on silver platters. "What's going on?" I asked surprised. A person coming from the middle of the crowd came out before me seeing it was Oz himself. "This is your surprise unbirthday Gilbert!" he said smiling. "Do you like it?" He asked giving me a chance to look at the scene again

"I love it Oz" I answered smiling "I knew you would!" Oz said as he was happy his efforts were acknowledged. I finally realized why I woke up outside, and why Alice, Oscar, and Xerxes were there, they were merely trying to stalk me until they were finish with the preparations of my unbirthday. Now I know why this even occurred in the first place by a memory barely showing up to the surface of my mind now

_I laid into my chair frozen day dreamily into my thoughts which scrambled onto every section of my mind, making me confused. _

_"What's the definition of family?" I muttered to myself helplessly. _

_Ever since I could remember Oz and the Vessalius family took me in. I was happy when I learned I would be a servent because I now had a purpose in life. I had…meaning, which made me feel like my own being wasn't a burden to anyone. In deep in my heart I knew like Oz, Ada, and Oscar's bonds would be forever connected by their blood. _

_Compared to them I was just another person they encountered but nothing special like to them. I knew from then now I would be no matter how much the bonds of ours strengthen I still would be alone in the end. But wasn't that were to end like that either way for me?_

_Oz and I were bonded not by our light and innocence, but rather by our shadows and sins. So when Alice appeared she fitted right in with her outgoing personality I couldn't compete with my shy reserved self. I'm afraid that Oz will enter the full light no longer needing his shadow leaving me behind which he would still continue his life._

_I learned later about my __real __brother Vincent yet when I first met him it didn't feel the same way as it did with the Vessalius family. Though we were by blood, I thought I would now feel how Oz and his sibling were but… _

_"Gilbert?" Oz said scaring me as he was right next to me. _

_"Yes Oz?" I answered kind of glad I would be distracted from thinking such thoughts. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned with me. "Nothing" I said knowing even myself would see the falseness of those words. "You could tell me you know about anything" Oz said trying to be very careful to not pressure me further. _

_"What's family?" I said bluttering it out. _

_"Well it's hard to explain but in simplest terms, its people who you know you could trust people that you always feel like you could be your true self and accepting you" He said smiling._

_"But like me…I'm not blood"_

_"Family doesn't have anything to do with blood whatsoever Gilbert"_

Now I understood what Oz was saying all along. He did this all for me because he saw me depressed. I guess he did have such a soft spot for me after all. I was a part of his…family.

_"_Seaweed Head! I didn't know it was your birthday!" Alice said barging in

"You know it isn't right?" I said correcting her mistake

"Eh? Why is everyone saying that then?"

"They're saying 'unbirthday' you stupid rabbit"

"Group picture!" Oscar cheered as we all hauled up together…as a true family.

"Say Happy unbirthday Seaweed head!"

"Eh!"


End file.
